Kyuukei Jikan Juppun
Artist :Uura Saeka Song :Kyūkei Jikan Jūpun (休憩時間10分, 10 Minute Break) Information Kyuukei Jikan Juppun is used as the fourth ending song in the Kekkaishi anime episodes 31-37, 42-43, & 45 Lyrics Rōmaji= Kyuukei jikan juppun iron na koto shitaku naru Jugyou owatteru no ni mae de Shitsumonsuru hito “yoku yaru wa” Kagami sae areba anshin “Meiku bacchiri, o-meme pacchiri” Hora furikaereba kami o maiteru ko mo iru shi Benkyou kirai taiiku wa maamaa suki Basuke baree ni tenisu e? Kyou wa jikyuusou Sorya nai desho sensei! Abura uku shi kinnikutsuu wa iya Sonna hana no joshi kousei desu Kyuukei jikan juppun a tto iu ma ni owacchau Chaimu ga natte mo ki ni shinai Mugen no bakabanashi “kareshi hoshii.” Hima sae areba jugyouchuu mo Meeru ni zenryoku sugoi shuuchuuryoku Henji ga osokute iraira tokei o mitsumeru Tesuto dekinai ura ni wa rakugaki Iden kumikae DNA… H mo roku ni shirimasen Chotto yasumeba? Sensei Tesuto kikan wa nikibi ga fueru sonna seishun seikatsu Nani mo kangaetenai wake ja nai Nani o sureba ii ka wakannai Nani mo shitaku nai wake ja nai Chaimu ga mata minna o sekasu Koi mo shitai o-kane mo sorya hoshii Reji uchi ando famiresu baito kakemochi atarimae Jinsei ni wa maru o choudai Tesuto kikan wa shifuto irenai Sonna richigi na atashi desu Kyuukei jikan juppun mirai no chizu o Sesse to kakou http://www.jpopasia.com/play/5490/saeka-uura/kyukei-jikan-10-pun.html |-|Kanji= 休憩時間10分　いろんなことしたくなる 授業終わってるのに前で 質問する人「よくやるわ」 鏡さえあれば安心 “メイクばっちり、おめめパッチリ” ホラ振り返れば　髪を巻いてる　娘(こ)もいるし 勉強キライ　体育はまあまあ好き バスケ・バレーにテニス　え?　今日は持久走 そりゃないでしょ　先生! あぶら浮くし筋肉痛はイヤ そんな花の女子高生です 休憩時間10分　あっという間に終わっちゃう チャイムが鳴っても気にしない 無限のバカ話　「彼氏ほしー。」 ヒマさえあれば授業中も メールに全力　すごい集中力 返事が遅くてイライラ　時計を見つめる テストできない　裏には落書き 遺伝　組み換え　DNA… Hもろくに知りません ちょっと休めば?　先生 テスト期間はニキビが増える 　そんな青春生活 何も考えてないわけじゃない 何をすればいいかわかんない 何もしたくないわけじゃない チャイムがまたみんなをせかす 恋もしたい　お金もそりゃ欲しい レジ打ち&ファミレス バイトかけもち当たり前 人生には○をチョーダイ テスト期間はシフト入れない そんな律儀なアタシです 休憩時間10分 未来の地図を せっせと描こう |-|English= During a 10-minute break time, I want to do various things Even though class is over, in front of me The people who ask questions “do it often” If only I had a mirror, then I’d feel calm “My make-up is perfect, my eyes are bright” Hey, if you look back, there’s a girl with curled hair I hate studying, I like P.E. somewhat Basketball, volleyball, and tennis- Huh? An endurance run today Say it ain’t so, teacher! My fat shows up and I don’t want muscular pain I’m such a blossoming high school girl A 10-minute break ends in a split second Even if the chime rings, I don’t mind In infinite foolish talk, “I want a boyfriend.” If only I had spare time during class I’d go full-out at text messaging with amazing concentration I get irritated when replies are slow, looking at the clock I can’t do tests, I doodle on the back Hereditary, recombination, DNA… I don’t even know H well enough Can I rest for a while? Teacher My pimples increase during test season; that is youth life It’s not that I’m not thinking of anything I don’t know what I should do It’s not that I don’t want to do anything The chime hurries everyone along again I want to fall in love, I want money, too It’s common to punch away at a cash register and hold a part-time job at a family restaurant Please give me a ‘Correct’ mark on my life I can’t enter shifts during test season I’m such an honest person During a 10-minute break, I’ll diligently draw The map of the future Video References Category:Endings Category:Music